


Hands-On Coping Mechanisms

by neonrainbowpuke



Category: Friday Night Funkin' - Fandom, Pico's School - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dysphoria, Fluff, Gentle, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Trans Character, Trauma, afab language, swag moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonrainbowpuke/pseuds/neonrainbowpuke
Summary: Pico hasn't been feeling well. Boyfriend helps him.
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Hands-On Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! I'll use AFAB language to describe Pico's nether regions, so if that triggers you, don't read! :3

place holder text af shawty

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my first Ao3 work this is a momentous occasion!! I made this cause rn i'm feeling shitty and i'm filling the hole in my heart with cute smutty fics


End file.
